Yoon Cheonsa-nim
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Hanya salah satu cerita tentang malaikat Seventeen, Yoon Jeonghan. Bagaimana dia berusaha memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik. This is my first Seventeen ff. Just check it out and don't forget to review.. :)


**Yoon Cheonsa-nim**

 **Seventeen**

 **x Jeonghan**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the storyline is my copyright.**

 **Warning: just get away if you ain't going to like this!**

 _" Annyeonghasseo, Seventeen Angel, Jeonghan imnida!"_

Itulah yang selalu terdengar ketika anggota Seventeen bergiliran melakukan self-introduction di setiap event. Ah, jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Cheonsa,_ maka jawabannya adalah karena namja yang berada di sub Vocal Unit itu lahir pada tanggal 4 Oktober dan di Korea angka 1004 dikenal dengan _Cheonsa/ Angel._ Lalu selanjutnya kalian pasti mempertanyakan memangnya semua member Seventeen tidak merasa risih dengan, _well_ mari kita katakan _over confidence,_ milik Jeonghan itu? Jawaban adalah tidak. Big NO! Karena itu memang sudah seperti _trademark_ dan kepribadian Jeonghan sebenarnya. Dia selalu mencoba memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik sebisanya.

Dan sepertinya pagi ini kita akan menyaksikan buktinya.

" Eomma, aku lapar!"

Suara sang _giant-maknae_ dari Seventeen terdengar di ruang tengah _dormitory_ mereka. Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di sofa menoleh ke arah Dino yang berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ya, ini masih pagi dan lagi hari ini adalah hari libur bagi mereka. Tidak ada satu member pun yang bangun kecuali Jeonghan yang memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi karena tugasnya membangunkan anak-anak (read: para member).

" Ah, kau sudah bangun, Dino-ya?" Jeonghan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan si maknae untuk mendekat. " Ne, eomma, aku lapar makanya aku terbangun sepagi ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku makan eomma?"

" Aigoo, sepertinya kita tidak punya camilan yang bisa kau makan untuk mengganjal perutmu itu, aegi-ya." Jeonghan merasa sedih saat mengatakannya. " Keunde, ayo kita lihat apakah ada sesuatu di kulkas yang bisa kita masak dengan cepat."

Jeonghan dan Dino lalu beranjak menuju ke dapur dorm mereka. Jeonghan membuka kulkas sedangkan Dino malah duduk di kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Hey, wajar saja, dia masih mengantuk karena Performance Unit menghadiri sebuah acara pameran kemarin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jeonghan terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan sisa nasi yang ada di _rice cooker_ dan beberapa bahan makanan mentah seperti paprika, bawang dan tomat. Ah, jangan lupa kalau dia juga mengeluarkan kotak kimchi dan telur mentah dari dalam kulkas.

" Chan-ah, hyung akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi saja ya. Tunggu sebentar. Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur saja di sofa di ruang tengah, nanti akan kubangunkan saat sudah selesai." Jeonghan berucap sambil memotong bahan-bahan yang ingin digunakannya. Ya, walaupun tidak terlalu mahir memasak seperti Jun setidaknya dia bisa memasak sesuatu yang mudah.

Tak ada sahutan dari Dino, Jeonghan juga tidak memperdulikannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyelesaikan masakannya secepat mungkin. Kasian sekali maknae kesayangannya itu sudah kelaparan. Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan sudah menciptakan bau harum masakan yang menguar di dapur. Karena terlalu asik dengan masakannya, dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang memasuki dapur dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

" Aigoo, Kkamjagiya!"

" Morning, nae Angel!" orang itu menyapa sambil menempelkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jeonghan masih dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

" Morning, uri Leader!" Jeonghan balas menyapa orang itu.

Coba tebak saja siapakah kiranya manusia yang seenaknya itu? Ya, dia adalah hyung tertua di Seventeen, Leader mereka tercinta . Kalau Dino bilang Jeonghan adalah mamanya, maka adalah papanya. Katanya begitu.

" Kau sedang memasak apa, chagiya?"

" Ah, aku hanya memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Tadi Chan terbangun dan mengatakan bahwa dia merasa lapar, jadi aku memutuskan memasakkannya sesuatu karena tidak ada camilan untuk makanan pengganjal. Hm, kasian sekali uri maknae." Jawab Jeonghan sambil mematikan kompornya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan mengambil piring untuk meletakkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Dino.

" Wah, as expected, uri Yoon Jeonghan, kau selalu tidak tegaan ya... Lalu untukku?" Seungcheol bertanya. " Untukmu?"

" Memangnya kau juga lapar Cheollie?" Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Dia bingung.

" Bisa dikatakan iya, chagiya. Tapi maksudku bukan itu.."

" Hah, lalu maksudnya apa, Coups? Jangan membuat aku bertambah bingung."

" Aih, malaikatku ini jadi bingung ya?"

" Iya. Lagian kalau kau juga lapar, kau bisa meminta punya Chan. Dia pasti akan memberikannya untukmu." Jeonghan lalu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

" Hmmm.. aku ingin bagianku sendiri, Han." memperlihatkan ekspresi memelasnya. Yang mana membuat Jeonghan ingin tertawa karena merasa ekspresi milik leadernya itu menggelikan.

" Memang apa bagianmu yang sebenarnya, Cheollie?" Jeonghan sebenarnya sedang menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan Seungcheol pagi ini.

" Kau lama, Han. Nanti anak-anak malah keburu bangun semua." Seungcheol lalu menarik tangan Jeonghan lalu memeluknya lagi. Kali ini dari depan. " Aku ingin meminta bagianku yang ini, Eomma.."

Sedetik kemudian Jeonghan merasakan bibir Seungcheol di bibirnya sendiri. Kecupan singkat mendarat beberapa kali, dan itu membuat Jeonghan mau tidak mau membolakan matanya. Dia merasa agak kaget. Ternyata meminta jatah _morning kiss_ nya.

" Sudah selesai _morning lovey dovey_ -nya, hyung?" Jun terlihat berdiri jengah di pintu masuk dapur melihat sang leader yang selalu saja sering seenaknya jika sudah berdua dengan Jeonghan.

" Eoh, Jun-ah, kau sudah bangun?" Jeonghan menoleh dan menyapa Jun.

" Aish, Jun-ah, setidaknya biarkan aku berduaan dengan Jeonghan sebentar." Seungcheol malah menggerutu akibat kehadiran Jun di dapur.

" Cih, kau bahkan terlalu sering memonopoli Jeonghan hyung untuk dirimu sendiri, hyung.." Jun berkilah. " Kami malah tidak bisa sering bermanja dengan eomma!"

" Yak! Tentu saja kalian harus paham. Jeonghan itu milikku!" Seungcheol merasa tidak terima.

" Hahaha, Cheollie, kau terlalu berlebihan." Jeonghan tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata . " Jun-ah, tolong bangunkan Dino ya, katakan padanya nasi gorengnya sudah matang."

" Arrasseo, Han hyung." Jun lalu menghilang ke arah ruang tengah untuk membangunkan si maknae.

" Chagiya, kau 'kan harusnya membelaku." terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut.

" Kau ini kenapa, Cheollie? Kau juga harusnya mengerti bagaimana anak-anak, iya 'kan?" Jeonghan heran dengan tingkah sang leader. " Aku memang milikmu, Choi, tapi kau juga harus membiarkan mereka memilik waktu denganku. Oke?"

" Ah, arrasseo, Han.. Hah, nasibku ya, memiliki kekasih seorang malaikat yang terlalu baik hati sepertimu." menghela nafas. " Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Setelah itu ayo bangunkan anak-anak, kita sarapan di luar saja."

" Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, Cheollie!" Jeonghan setengah berteriak melihat yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tersenyum, Jeonghan tahu Seungcheol sebenarnya hanya ingin memiliki waktu lebih dengannya. Ya, dia punya 11 orang untuk di urus dan itu membuatnya memiliki waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk berduaan dengan sang leader.

Ya, begitulah Jeonghan bersama Seventeen dan sang leader kekasihnya. Dia yang tidak tegaan dan Seungcheol yang selalu berusaha mengerti dan mengayomi para membernya. Pasangan yang sangat cocok. Menurutku.

 **~END~**

Yuhuuu, Re is back! Kali ini Re dateng bawa ff Seventeen, percobaan pertama nih nulis pair Leader x Angel. Semoga reader suka yaa..

Jangan lupa Fave, Follow, Review after read... ^^

Ppyongg!


End file.
